The Life and Times of Annalisa DonnahueBlack
by anXangelsXdemon
Summary: Annalisa finds out the secret behind her heritage and struggles to esacpe her mother and the insainity she brings with her. rated for self mutilation. you no likey you no read...ie XD
1. defalt chapter

Disclaimer: I soooo do not own Harry Potter or Emotionless its just a fanfic I mean if I did do you think that I would be posting here if I did NO WAY! I would be in book stores signing stuff for people and I would have a pool full of blue jell-o and pink pudding I mean duh! Oh and btw there are pink pudding references in this story and I don't own the pink pudding ok well I have some in my fridge but that's not what I mean pink pudding goes to tearsarenotenough who is very cool! That is my disclaimer for the whole story I'm not famous why must you remind me!

_**hey dad,**_

**_I'm writing to you not to tell you that I still hate you but just to ask you how you feel and how we fell apart how all of this fell apart are you happy out there in this great wide world do you miss you little girl do you wonder it were all right. The days I spent so cold so hungry were full of hate I was so angry the scars run deep in side this tattooed body some things ill take to my grave but I'm ok well some times I forgive and this time I'll admit that I miss you yeah I miss you. It's been a long hard road with out you by my side why weren't you there all the nights that I cried you broke me for life it's not ok but I'll be alright. Now I'm writing just to let you know that I'm still alive. _**

**_Sirius sat on his bed and read the letter. He had just finished caring for buckbeak when a dark blue owl swooped threw the window holding a letter with handwriting that was unfamiliar to him, yet as soon as he started reading he knew exactly who it was. 'So she found out. After all these years she found out who I was' he looked over the letter and read the signature on the bottom _**

**_Emotionlessly yours,_**

_**Analisa Donohue/Black**_

_He remembered the day he lost her. The day he came home covered in dust and blood splattered on his robes._

"_Sirius is that you?" His wife of 4 months, Melinda, called out as she walked on to the hall holding there one year old daughter in her arms. "Oh my god what happened to you?" she said almost dropping Analisa in surprise. _

"_Dada!" Analisa called stretching her arms to reach him. Causing Melinda to hold her closer to her body almost protectively. Sirius stepped closer to Melinda and reached out to hold Analisa when there was a knock at the door. Sirius walked to the door and opened it. _

"_Sirius black we have reason to believe that you murdered Peter Pettegrew today at 2:45 pm. You'll have to come with us now" two of the men grabbed each of his arms and pulled him roughly towards the door _

"_DADA!" Analisa cried out when they took him out the door the young child was struggling against her mothers grip and that was the last time He had seen them or even heard that they were alive. _

Ana leaned back on her bed and watched her deep blue owl fly out the large French doors that lead to the balcony outside of her room. She jumped when a knock on the door disturbed the silence.

"Yes who's there?" she asked glancing towards the door.

"Little Miss umm the mistress would like to see you" Kitty, her beloved cute lil thing of a house elf (she likes her! she's the only friend she has in her house), stated.

"Thanks kitty ill go right down" Ana said pretending to be happy. Kitty was one to worry if she wasn't happy. She always thoughts that it was her fault that Ana was unhappy when in reality it was her that kept Ana from slipping in to an irreversible depression over the holidays. "You wanted to see me mother?" it was always formal with her mom mother this mother that mother dear mother may I she hated every second of that.

"Yes dear I have thought over your proposal and I think that it would be fitting seeing as you were expelled from Buxabattons that you attend Hogwarts" her mother looked up at her and continued "But if you are sent back to me again then I will have no choice but to send you over seas for schooling."

"Tahnkyouthankyouthankyou!" Ana said hopping up and down.

"Don't make me reconsider if this horrid behavior keeps up then I will have to revoke my decision."

"Yes mother." Ana said smoothing out her skirt.

"You're dismissed." Ms. Donohue said with a wave of her hand and Ana skipped out of the room and back to her room the letter now pushed to the back of her mind. At least it was she walked in to her room and saw a letter sitting on her bed next to Rimmel her owl. She picked it up and read the hastened writing. He had written her back explaining everything. How he was at school and then how he met Melinda how he stayed best friends with Remus and James how Peter betrayed them and he took the blame. How he went to Azkaban how Melinda divorced him. How he escaped Azkaban everything he could.

Ana Sat down holding the letter in her lap. It was true her mother her bitch of a mother lied to her for 14 years she lied al this time she lied her thought repeated themselves the truth echoing in her head I cant believe it! Her eyes held tears of betrayal. "No way would she lie to me. She's not great but she wouldn't lie for 14 years straight, would she?" she thought out loud.

"Little miss is there something wrong?" Kitty asked the tears that had threatened to spill over rolled down her cheeks dragging her mascara and eyeliner along with them. Her head was bowed so that kitty couldn't see threw her thick veil of black hair that fell to the end of her shoulder blades.

"I'm fine kitty I think I'm going to take a bath." Ana stated monotonously as she stood up still looking at the floor as she walked in to her spacious completely marble bathroom. She closes and locked the door behind her and pulled out a thin razor blade playing with it as she watched the bath fill with steamy water. She sank into the water on pressed the blade to her skin. "I know I promised but this doesn't count Dimm." she whispered to her old friend from before her school days the one she used to hang out with every summer _flash back "Ana I missed you!" Dimmie yelled from across the street running to meet her. _

_"Dimm! Ana said_

"_I hate this whole boarding school gig you've got its insane!"_

_Yeah I know I hate it to sometimes like when I don't get to see you!"_

_A month later: _

"_Hey Dimm!" Ana yelled as she saw her come out of her house throwing her hand up in the air causing the sleeve of her sweater to fall to her elbow exposing large gashes on her wrist. She quickly jerked her hand down allowing her sleeve to fall back to the tips of her fingers it was a thin sweater so if you knew that the cuts were there then you would notice them. _

"_OH MY GOD Ana what did you do?" _

"_Nothing" Ana said meekly_

"_That was something!" Dimmie said in a hysterical whisper. _

"_No really it was nothing" Ana said _

_Not three days after Dimmie found out about the cuts and made her swear that she wouldn't ever do it again Ana's mother forbid her from seeing her ever again that was just under one year ago._

She dug the razor in to her wrist. And watched the blood flow from the wound she had created. She placed her wrist in to the warm water and watched the surrounding water turn red. Soon a good portion of the water was red and she started to feel woozy she need to get out of the water as not to drown her self. She pulled her extremely heavy arm from the water to examine the cut. It was deep much deeper than she had intended it to be. Panic swept over her frail body and she stood up to quickly. Her head spun and she fell back into the pinkish water sloshing it over the sides of the tub. Ana grabbed the side of the tub with her uninjured arm and pulled her body out of the bath she pulled her bath robe over her shivering wet body and stared up at the ceiling she never intended to kill her self just release the pain inside. Kitty came into the room and screamed in horror at the site of the only person that ever treated her with respect lying on the floor. Blackness came over Ana and there was no more.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx three weeks later XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx

There was something a speck she could see it though she wanted to reach for it but there was a pain in her arm that wouldn't let her although she soon figured out that she didn't have to reach it was coming closer and getting brighter. Soon the brightness overwhelmed her and she tried to relinquish back in to the darkness until a voice she didn't recognize spoke up "put the light out she's squinting" Ana was thankful to who ever had voiced her complaint for her because the room became not dark but less light there were people all around her some strike that most of them she was quite sure she had never even meet. There were about ten or so people there. The one who had spoken was now speaking to a pink haired woman. He had brownish hair it could have been lighter she wasn't sure in this light there was also a red haired woman and man the man had streaks of gray scattered threw his hair. Another person stood in the corner of the room his eyes cast down. You could tell who he was though he had pitched black hair and long slender hands and extremely small wrist for a grown man. He looked up and gray eyes meet grey eyes it was strange how much he had changed he was so handsome in the pictures and now he looked like he was failing to fighting wrinkles the bags under his eyes she knew though it was the same as she had looked when she stayed up all night studying for O.W.L.s. she had even forgotten to eat for a bout a week once which magnified them. Let's just say it was not her best week! Err four weeks. Ana was about to say hello when her mother burst in almost hitting Sirius with the door. She had a million shopping bags in her arms and didn't look the least bit flustered or worried like Sirius and the red haired couple did. It was confusing to most haw people that she didn't even know that well worried more than her mother did about her not to Ana though it was normal her mother cared about three things her money her self and her social status. That was all no more. Sirius stopped the door with his hand just before it collided with his face. "Sorry I couldn't get here sooner but I was just so busy" pause and wait for it "OH MY GOODNESS! Molly Arthur Remus how lovely to see you again I've missed you so much!"

Ohhh evil cliffy lol ill update soon  
Kelly!


	2. woops my bad!

Ok thanks for the advice and what not it really was appreciated I do like the fact that you guys will tell me what to do.

Some things I forgot to do:

I'm really bad at remembering to use my commas I'm really sorry

I have a lot of potholes that I meant to fill and so now I will:

Ana is 16, she was kicked out of Beauxbatons cuz she was a trouble maker and she broke the camels back when she accidentally blew half of the wall in the potions room or whatever up and nobody believed her when she said it was an accident. She started cutting after her forth year because of her mothers neglect. She's pretty much based of me except she looks better. Heh, she became addicted to heroin at the age of 15 and cocaine and acid soon followed. Then now where the story begins she gets hospitalized and they fid all that shit in her system. So instead of being like me and going threw the major withdrawals that come with addiction she gets a potion that I totally made up as you can tell from the uncreative name.

Thasnks for my grammer and spelling I like to hear that something's good I think I have a good story but I need to fill in some things I think I got every think oh yeah the reason that Ana was accepted in to Hogwarts is because Dumbledore always tries to see the good in people and she asked him for a second chance and explained her situation he allowed her in but she had to be on good behavior.

Btw I wrote this before the sixth book came of and if he gave Snape a second chance then why wouldn't he give a student a second chance of coarse that was a bit of a mistake. And I didn't like the idea of Sirius dieing so he didn't deal! Lol thanks for the advice

3 kelly


	3. waking up

"Mother what are you doing here?" Ana said her voice dripping with distaste.

"My dear I thought that would be evident you are in the hospital I should be here for you" her mother stated as she sat her bags down and walked over to her daughter. She reached out her hand and felt Ana's fore head. "She seems fine to me well when will she be getting out?" Melinda questioned turning to Remus.

"About a week." Remus stated with an angry voice.

"Well why will it take that long?"

"Because the healers need to make sure that she is emotionally stable before they discharge her all though…"

"All though what Remus do you think me an incapable parent"

"No he just thinks a monkey would have a better chance in a custody battle" Sirius said finally stepping out from behind the door.

"Your a criminal why are you here?"

"Actually dearest Melinda as of 5:30 yesterday my name was cleared after Peter was caught snooping around Harry's home"

"I knew you were innocent I just knew it"

"Save it that won't explain why you divorced me and changed Ana's name from Black to Donahue."

"Sirius dear you have to understand I wanted what was best for her if she went around under the name Black she would be marked as the daughter of a killer would you want that?"

"I have nothing else to say to you except heres the court date and her diagnoses."

Melinda looked at the two papers:

_The hearing for the custody of Analisa Lily Anne Donahue will be held on the 23rd of July at 12:30 pm_

_Cornelius Fudge _

_Diagnoses of Analisa Lily Anne Donahue_

_Initial reason for hospitalization: self inflicted wound to wrist cutting threw two veins _

_Poisons and or dugs found in the body: cocaine acid Heroin _

_Mental state" extremely unstable_

_Potions prescribed/given: blood replenishing anti-withdrawal _

_Further action to be taken: mental analysis _

(a/n ok so ive never seen a diagnosis before as you can probably tell but hey show some love for me trying)

Melinda was shocked not because of the things they had found in her daughters blood but that all this could go on and she not have any idea that it was happening right under her nose.

Ana sat up and was swept in to a hug by the woman her mother had referred to as Molly.

"oh Dear you have no idea how worried we were about you Sirius was hardly eating and my goodness how you've grown up you've become a beautiful young woman not the little baby that played with Harry and Ron in a crib but you probably don't remember me I'm Molly Wesley and this is my husband Arthur and that's Nymphadora but she prefers her surname Tonks and that's Remus but you know that from the conversation and that' Ginny and that's Ron that's Fred and George there twins and that's Hermione and that's Harry and of course last but not least your father Sirius." She pointed to everybody in turn.

Ana wondered why all these people would show up here to see her when she knew none of them or at least she didn't remember them. Yet she smile at each of them as they were introduced and shook hands with those who offered.

And now I have writers block so that's all I got for now. 3kelly


End file.
